Wufei Goes Whacko
by ShaPip
Summary: The Sequel to Heero Goes Hyper, it's Wufei's time to shine in this hilarious fic staring Wufei as himself and Robin Williams as Duo. Please see local listings for details.


Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Gundam Guys or any associated... stuff. Yep.  
  
- Wufei Goes Whacko -  
(A Sequel to Heero Goes Hyper, ya ding dongs)  
  
Our scene begins as just another typical Gundam day with our beloved Gundam guys in their little shack upon the hill...  
  
Quatre is cleaning, as usual, as Duo chases him around with a book full of questionares of various assortments. At his desk, Heero sat, at his laptop (gee...), type-type-typing away on god only knows what. But, to our dismay, Trowa was nowhere to be found... well, at least not in the living room.  
  
Duo: ...How many times, in the past week, have you eaten watermelon?  
  
Quatre: Why does that matter?  
  
Duo: How. Many. Times.?  
  
Quatre: *sigh* 6.  
  
Trowa: *runs out into the living room, with a twitching eye-- Thats Trowa- ese for "OHMYGOSH!!! IM IN PANIC MODE!!!!!"*  
  
Noone notices him there... until...  
  
Heero: *slowly, he turns his head around, his body not moving, just his swiveling head, to face Trowa* What's wrong?  
  
Trowa: I-I'm...  
  
Heero: You're what?  
  
Trowa: I'm... feeling.  
  
Heero: Feeling what?  
  
Trowa: Feeling... you know, emotion.  
  
Duo: WHAT!? You're having EMOTIONS!?! Oh my god, whats wrong with you, man!? We hafta get you to a psychiatrist!!!  
  
Quatre: Wouldn't that make him feel more?  
  
Duo: Hmm... I guess you've got a point there, Katcha.  
  
Quatre: Don't call me that...  
  
Heero: What... emotions?  
  
Trowa: I'm distressed-- immensley distressed... and I'm feeling overwhelmed by tragedy and dismay.  
  
Quatre: Well... what's wrong?  
  
Trowa: I'm... I'm almost out of hair gel.  
  
Duo: *gasp!* Gasp!  
  
Quatre: Well, Trowa, now thats nothing to get so frazzled about! *pat his monotone back*  
  
Heero: Hnn...  
  
Trowa: But... my hair... if we don't resupply my supply, by tomorrow my hair will be limp... limp with tragedy and dismay.  
  
Quatre: Well then! I guess we'll just have to take a trip down to the beauty supply shop!  
  
Trowa: I get mine at the Home Depot.  
  
Duo: ALRIGHT! Home Depot! They have sweet, succulent lumber there!  
  
Heero: Hnn...  
  
Quatre: Then I guess it's a date!  
  
Duo: *Takes the Trowa and Quatre in his arms and grabs Heero, too, in a very cheery fashion* Let's go!  
  
The four Gundam boys left with a bit of a rush, afterall a trip to Home Depot was a rare occurance for the bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Duo, who just loved lumber. But thats a tale for another day! Meanwhile...  
  
Wufei: *shuffles out of his room, stretching and yawning, blinking a few sleepies away* Where's my food? *His usual greeting*  
  
.... There was silence.  
  
Wufei: *Looks a bit concerned* Guys? *waits, with no response, he continues* Heero? Trowa? ... Quatre? *looks around the kitchen*... ... ... Maxwell?  
  
Without any prevail, Wufei then took the short trip back towards all of the guys' room, looking in each for any sign of his accomplises. Noone in Quatres, or Duo's... Heero's door was locked. But, it always was, so he didn't think twice. At the end of the hall, on the left, lay the final room. Trowa's.  
  
Wufei nudged the door open with his foot and looked in as the door creaked open. Noone in there either.  
  
Wufei: Rats. Where in the Nataku are they!?  
  
Then, out of the corner of his eye, something caught the Chinaman's attention. It was a pink substance, looking jelly-like in it's clear container, lidless. It sparkled in the ray of sunshine that shone through the open window above the shelf it stood upon. What was this magnificent glob?  
  
Wufei took a few steps in to the small room, approaching the small tub and leaned over to look into it. He raised his hand and touched the pink mass with his index finger, with a touch of curiosity in his sparkling eyes.  
  
Wufei: What in blazes is that...?  
  
Without warning, the pink glob began quivering.  
  
Wufei: What the-- ARG!  
  
The glob spread up his finger and sclorped out of the tub, racing up his arm leaving a pink resonance. In only a few mere seconds, it had reached it's destination. His hair.  
  
Wufei: *terrified look, as his hair wiggles and shakes and forms itself into the definitive spikes that were Trowa's bangs!* * head twitches and his expression is lost* Suddenly... *in a monotone voice* I have an urge to... go tame wild animals *eye twitches* But what will I wear?!  
  
Wufei dashed out of the room that was Trowa's, and into the one directly across, Duo's. Rummaging through his dirty magazine filled closet, Wufei came across what he was looking for. The outfit of a life time. Within seconds the asian man had transformed out of his normal clothing into that of a catholic school girl.  
  
Wufei: *tugs on the hem of his skirt* A bit short, but look what it does for my legs! *he smiled and the magical goo on his head formed into two tiny pigtails, one on either side of this head.* Now, for domination!  
  
Bursting out the front door, Wufei charged into the street, cackling insanely. Noticing the attention he drew, he fell silent, submitting to walk silently down the street. The skittering of a squirrel running across the street caught his wary eye.  
  
Wufei: Come to me my darling animal! I shall tame you! *he ran after the red, furry dart, nearly avoiding being smashed by a semi* Come here! I command! You shall obey!!! *he screamed, diving onto the tiny animal* Yes...justice will be served.......*he held up the squirming mammal and looked it eye to glittering eye*  
  
An hour later, Wufei darted across yet another street. This time clothed in only his whitey-tighteys and high-heeled pumps. Seemingly thousands of squirrels and chipmunks swarmed behind him, leaving a trail of destruction in their path, each creature with the odd pointy bangs of Trowa.  
  
Meanwhile, our other 4 guys are stuck in traffic, caused by the panic Wufei was spreading.  
  
Heero: Why is it taking so long? *glare*  
  
Duo: *chewing on a 2 by 4 happily* Looks like an accident.  
  
Quatre: No, it's some sort of looney in the street...*trying to drive*  
  
Trowa: *holding a rather large tub of sparkling pink gel, his typical stoic expression plastered on his face* My hair senses are tingling...  
  
Heero: *Gave Trowa a funny look* What?  
  
Trowa: Hair gel...someone is using my hair gel....*eye twitch*  
  
Quatre: *screams as a squirrel, foaming at the mouth landed on their windsheild, trying to claw its way through* Help me!!!!  
  
Duo: *laughed* It's a good thing it doesn't know this car is a convertable. Hey Trowa, he looks just like you.  
  
Heero: *whapped Duo upside the head* You just had to mention we don't have the top up!  
  
Duo: Whuh? *is attacked by a squealing chipmunk*  
  
Quatre: *runs out of the car* They're everywhere!!! They all look like Trowa!!!!  
  
Trowa: Told you.  
  
Quatre: *clings to Trowa for dear life* So what do we do about it?!!  
  
Duo: *beats small creature off* You'll never have my lumber! NEVER!  
  
Heero: Hn...Isn't that Wufei? *point*  
  
All look  
  
Wufei: *standing in the middle of the street, head thrown back, cackling evilly* Fly my minions! FLY!!!!  
  
Duo: *looks to Trowa* That explains alot right there.  
  
Quatre: He's only in his underwear!!!!  
  
Trowa: Nope, he's wearing pumps too.  
  
Heero: Either way, let's get him away from here.  
  
Duo: Trowa...its your hair gel....  
  
Trowa: *sigh*  
  
Walking up to the insanely carrying on man, Trowa opened the tub of "hair gel". Almost instantly, the goo that had punctured its way into Wufei's mind slid to join its own kind. Wufei stood looking lost before collapsing to the street. Fishing him among the wild rodents, the other four boys shoved him into the car, taking a more, scenic, ruote home.  
  
Duo: *still chewing on his lumber* Do you think he'll be mad when he wakes up?  
  
Trowa: He won't remember.  
  
Heero: Hn..  
  
Quatre: And you're not going to tell him about it?!  
  
Trowa: One man's hair gel is another man's downfall.  
  
Quatre: That makes no sense....  
  
Duo: Hey, my school girl uniform is missing!  
  
All: O.o  
  
~The end. Maybe. Until we get bored. Review!!!!~ 


End file.
